Best Gift ever
by gleek06216
Summary: Christmas Gift for Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon.  Rachel gives Jesse the best gift ever.  Includes a flash back through their relationship


Hi** everyone, this is my first Christmas story gift to hand out. This is to one of my best friends, Julie (Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon) First part of the flashes will be familiar to all but after Season two, they will be my creations so keep reading :) Enjoy. And Julie, Merry Christmas! I love you baby!**

* * *

><p>"Babe not that I don't love my gift, because I do, it's awesome but when you called you mentioned two..." Jesse trailed off as Rachel smiled softly, taking his hand gently in hers and bringing it to her stomach.<p>

And his mind started spinning

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jesse<strong>: [tugging down at Rachel's songbook] Lionel Richie, huh? One of my personal favorites._

_**Rachel**: Oh my God. You're Jesse St. James. You're in Vocal Adrenaline._

_**Jesse**: And you're Rachel Berry. I saw your performance in Sectionals. Your rendition of Don't Rain on My Parade was flawed. You totally lacked Barbra's emotional depth. But... you're talented._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jesse: <strong>Funny. Everyone thinks I'm the big heartbreaker, but the truth is...(whispering) you broke mine first. Oh and if we're on the same bar in ballet, just do your pirouettes and pliés in silence. Don't talk to me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel<strong>: A guy came to glee club to talk to us about dreams. Luckily, I've known mine since I was four. I'm gonna play three parts in Broadway: Evita, "Funny Girl" and Laurey in "Oklahoma!". I was just practicing her dream ballet with Curly. It's what I do when I'm feeling a little stressed._

_**Jesse**: That's not a dream. A dream is something that fills up the emptiness inside. The one thing that you know if it came true all the hurt would go away. You singing 'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' in front of a sold-out crowd is not a fantasy. It's an inevitability._

_**Rachel**: _[hugging Jesse]_ I thought you'd never come back._

_**Jesse**: And miss all your drama? Never._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel: <strong>Do it. Break it like you broke my heart._

_**Jesse: **I loved you. [Breaks egg on her head]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jesse<strong>: I came back to see you, Rachel. What I did to you... It's my one great regret._

_**Rachel**: Yeah... It was kinda weird. One day you're telling me you loved me, and you were inexplicably throwing eggs at my head the next._

_**Jesse**: I know, I know. I traded love for a fourth consecutive National championship. It was a bum deal. For a first maybe but for a fourth, no way. I've come to make amends. So... what are you doing for prom?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jesse: <strong>That kiss was unprofessional. It was too personal and intense. The judges won't like it. They'll consider it common and vulgar and will cost you nationals. Hi Rachel, you look amazing and you sounded great. You just shouldn't have kissed him._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel: <strong>Jesse? What are you doing here?_

_**Jesse: **Didn't you hear? I'm the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Goldsby wasn't cutting it, obviously, so they brought someone in that actually knew something about winning [smirking at Rachel]_

_**Rachel: **Oh... Well then.. Good Luck [turns to leave]_

_**Jesse****:** Rachel..Wait. [she stops but doesn't turn around] I've got half an hour. Come get a cup of coffee with me._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jesse: <strong>I still love you_

_**Rachel: **I'm with Finn, Jesse_

_**Jesse: **I'll wait_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jesse: <strong>What's wrong? [consoling a sobbing Rachel in his arms]_

_**Rachel: **He cheated..again.. Noah caught him and is probably killing him as we speak but I couldn't stay..._

_**Jesse: **Who?_

_**Rachel: **Some redhead cheerio, I don't know who it was but it's over._

_**Jesse: **[nodding, kissing her head] Good you deserve better._

_**Rachel: **[half asleep in his arms] Don't leave_

_**Jesse: **Never again_

* * *

><p><em>Graduation<em>

_**Rachel: **I love you_

_**Jesse: **I love you too. [down on one knee] Marry me_

_**Rachel: **Yes, yes a hundred times yes._

_**Noah: **About damn time_

_**Santana: **Seriously Midget, Curly, what took you too so long [smiling as she pulls her best friend into a hug]_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rabbi: <strong>You may kiss the bride_

_**Rachel: **I love you so much. _

_**Jesse: **[Kissing her] Love you too, baby._

* * *

><p><em><strong>A year later<strong>_

_**Rachel: **I got it! I'm going to be Maria! Jesse, I got it!_

_**Jesse: **[hugging her tightly, kissing her] I knew you could do it. Congrats babe._

_**Rachel: **I've got to call Kurt and Blaine, and my dads, and San and Noah... _

_**Jesse: **[laughing] Go do that, and then get ready I'm taking you out to celebrate._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Opening night<strong>_

_**Santana: **The chick that plays Anita ain't got nothing on me but you were still amazing, Midget_

_**Rachel: **You would have been my choice, San, always. Thank you._

_**Kurt: **Don't listen to Puck when he says he slept through it, I saw him tearing up beside me. And you were even more moving then in high school if that was possible. It might be the better clothes though. [winking]_

_**Rachel: **[hugging him too] That was Noah, crying? I could have swore it was you but...maybe I was mistaken. And thanks these clothes were made by some fancy designer...I can't remember his name though. Burt...Chris..um..."_

_[Kurt pushes her lightly as they laugh. Noah glaring at them still for the crying comments]_

_**Noah: **You were good B...From what I saw of it anyway. The rest of them could use some work. [hugging her]_

_**Jesse: **I agree you were definitely the star. From the movies I saw of your high school performance, I think Anderson would have been better suited as your Tony. Of course I would have been the best choice but... My work wouldn't allow it. [throwing his arm around his wife, grinning at everyone else] You guys want to get out of here? Celebrate?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rachel: <strong>Tonight was the last night of the show. What do you say breaking out the wine and doing some celebrating of our own. [winking as she kissed his cheek]_

_**Jesse: **I say that's the best idea you've had...ever_

* * *

><p><em><strong>About six weeks later<strong>_

"Jesse? Jesse, babe, can you hear me?" Rachel said, as if she'd been calling his name for a while.

"Sorry, what?" He asked, shaking his head, clearing his thoughts as he looked their joined hands, still linked on her stomach.

"I said, Jesse, love, you're going to be a father"

He leaned over, kissing her before whispering, tears in his eyes, "Best gift ever"


End file.
